Who are you and what have you done with lily
by Miss Grace137
Summary: Old fic.
1. Chapter one

WooHoo, a New start, By the way my name is Jaz and I will be narrating your story today.

Im not too sure where im going with this one so if you have any ideas feel free to im me csunde4 for aim or pineapplechick56 for yim.Email is great too.

Warnings:might contain mild language and slash but im not too sure yet.

Disclaimer:Much to My dissapointment I own nothing more than the plot and Anna Clark.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Clark, Mr.Black, You seem to be finding something funny about the lesson, would you mind sharing it with the rest of us?" said Professor Minerva McGonagall.

"But professor,If we told you then it would ruin the suprise for everyone." Anna Clark said, using all the strength she had to look completely innocent.

"Well if your 'suprise' disrupts my class, you both will have a months worth of detention." replied McGonagall, obviously not buying the sweet and innocent front Anna was putting up.

"Dont worry, it won't disrupt your classroom."Says Sirius Black, putting the slightest emphasis on the word 'your'.

As the annoyed Professor walked up to the front of the classroom and continued teaching Anna wispered so only Sirius could here "We can promise not to disturb her room but we can't really promise not to disrupt any off the other classes."and with that they both fel into a fit of silent giggles.

The bell soon rang, and McGonagall shouted that their homework was to continue reading the chapter they had benn discussing in class.

"Pretty Ingenious Plan there Padfoot." said Anna with a small laugh.

"Do I even want to know what his quote on quote Ingenious plan is?" asked Lily Evans (soon to be Potter) as she walked up behind them.

"You probably dont Lily" said Remus who didn't know the plan himself, could only guess how many rules would be broken.Remus had just walked into the corridor from Arithmancy and was walking with the three to lunch.

"Even though it's going way against my better nature sure, and I kinda wanna help if its possible."she said seeing everyone elses jaw drop at the last part of her statement. She seemed quite amazed she had said it herself.

"Lily Evans, head girl wants to help pull one of the biggest pranks in Hogwarts' History??" Sirius asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, I always thought you guys were really stupid for breaking all those rules, but I always wanted to at least play one prank, I just didn't have the guts."she said.

"You are totally in!, You'r good at charms right?" said Anna

"Whats this I hear? Lily Evans wanting to pull a prank? I must have misheard something."said James with a look of utter shock on his face.

Shut up James" says Lily.

"Who are you and what did you do with Lily?"James asked.

I am Lily, you Prat"Lily says to him.

I don't belive you, only one true test will show."says James, Pulling Lily into a passionate kiss. "Wow, well its Lily alright."James says pulling out of the kiss.

Lily slaps James Lightly on the face.

"Oww!,I might have deserved that one." He says.

"Ok, Ok break it up. Any way the plan includes a few encahnted doorknobs, some muggle music, the great hall and either Snape or Malfoy, I say Snivellus but I left it up to popular vote." says Sirius, the Inventor of the Idiotic yet in a way, smart and well thought out plan.Sirius Continues to explain his master plan.

"Wait, we can't not do McGonagall's door!, It wont work if we leave hers normal."

"UGG, say Hello to a months worth of detention just from her then."

"How would having a months detention be any different from normal?" Lily asks with a sly smile.

Looking insulted, Anna retorts "I havent had any detentions this year!"

"Oh yeah and its been a whole day since Classes started" Lily said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

I know I know, it was a very short chappie but ill try to make the next ones longer.

Once I get 5 reviews i will update

Gracias (Thank you)

Jaz

BTW:I really need a BETA so if anyone could lend their services it would be greatly apriciated. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Who are you and what have you done with Lily:**_

**Chapter dos (Two for those of you who cant count in español')**

_AN: I still need a BETA so if you want to provide that service then email me at or aim me csunde4 :) Gracias ( Thank you in _español')

_**Flash Back from end of summer holidays**_

_**I love lily has entered the chat**_

_**Dog star has entered the chat. **_

**Dog star: Nice screen name prongs.**

**Ilove lily: Thanks for noticing padfoot,but no im changing it.**

**Dog star: suit yourself**

_**I hate the moon has entered the chat**_

**dog star: Mooney!**

**i love lily: hey remmie**

**I hate the moon: shut up prongs**

_**I hate petunia has entered the chat.**_

**I hate petunia: Yeah, shut up Jimmy, lol jk**

**All: Hey Lily**

**I hate petunia: How did you know it was me?**

**Dog star: Well, you only complain about your sister about 50 billion times a day.**

**I hate the moon,: That and the fact that only you are allowed to call james Jimmy.**

**Dog star: and what does lol and Jk mean??**

**I hate petunia: Do I really complain that much?, Lol means laugh out loud and jk means just kidding Sirius. James, are you there?**

**I hate petunia: James?**

**I love James: Jimmy, are you there???**

**I love Lily: Do you mean what your screen name says?**

**I love James: Yes I do, but why weren't you talking to me?**

**I love lily:Well when you told me to shut up i took it serously and so I thought 1) you hated me, 2)You wanted to break up with me.**

**I love James: If I was Serious, then why would i put Jk next to it Jimmy.**

**I love Lily: I dont know, I just was jumping to conclusion. I just really dont want to lose you.**

**I hate the moon: Wow, did prongs just say something sweet and deep? Lily, Hes never been like this before, you should keep him. I like him a lot better when hes around you.**

**I love Lily: Oh thanks Rem. I feel so loved.**

**I love James: But you are Jimmy.**

**Dog Star: Oh get a room you two.**

**I love James: Shut up sirius.**

_**Sirius' Girl friend has entered the chat.**_

**Sirius' girlfriend: Hey there peeps**

**dOGsTAR: You confuse me Anna.**

**Sirius' girlfriend: Thats why you like me lol.**

**DogStar: Lol**

**Love me, Im a prankster: Wow, Jamsie had an intelligent and deep conversation with you Lils, you better keep him ;)**

**I love James: Im kinda thinkin that my self Ann**

**DogStar: James hasn't talked for a while, he must have that stupid grin he gets everytime he sees or talks to Lily on.**

**I love James: Omg that is soo cute, and sweet.**

**I hate the Moon: James,You do kinda need to talk, or else Lily might break up with you.**

**I love lily: I was Just thinking.**

**Love me, Im a prankster: Ha sirius, Beat ya to it. Jamsie actually thinking. Gods Lily, How do you do this to him?**

**Dog Star: Anna, thats no fair. I cant type as fast as you can and you know it.**

**I love James: I have no clue Ann**

**Love me, Im a prankster: I would never take advantage of your rubish typing skills Sirius. Sly grin At least not too often.**

**_End Flash Back _In the Gryffindor Common Room ( which for some odd reason was empty exept for Lily and James)**

**Hey Lily?"asked James**

**" Yes Jimmy?" she replied**

**You know that chat we had last week?**

**Yeah, what about it?**

**I just wanted to say Im Sorry.**

**For what?**

**I sounded Like a jerk, admit it.**

**I dont think you have ever acted like a jerk to me, maybey anoying but never a jerk to me. Even if you had been, I would forgive you.**

**Thanks Lil."**

**Anytime Jimmy"**

**"meet me at the quiditch pitch tommarow night after dinner.**

**Ok, but if you dont mind me asking, what do you have up your sleeve Jimmy?**

**Oh, Nothing in particular, we all are just meeting to prepare for the prank.**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Ya, I know another short Chappie. I would like to thank my reviewers for their support and next chappy will be alot better. I f you didnt understand this chappie then Email me and Ill explain.**_

_**Oh and if anyone wants to join, Im will send out updates about the story, when the next chappie is etc. And I might just reveal some of the prank to yall who join :) **_

_**Gracias,**_

_**Jaz( By the way Anna is me in the story so if you want to know anything about my phsycotic personality( I dont know why you would but oh well) I 'll just shut up now)**_

_**Please R&R**_


End file.
